


[podfic of] Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic

by KateMonster



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Re-Pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: Another Podfic of Sena's Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303503) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> There are already incredible podfics of this fic out there in the world. Podcath and knight_tracer are amazing and I LOVE their performances/readings of this fic. And if anybody else has done it, please point me in that direction, because I need every single version.
> 
> Because this fic is one of my favorites ever, out of any fic I've read. In any fandom. And I had to.

~

~

[MP3 Only](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q7dwsjhj3ded3d4/artist%21gerard_catholic%21frank.mp3) | [Pod book (M4A with cover)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ha4bq7q258g35ip/Catholic%21Frank_and_Artist%21Gerard_Notfic.m4a)

~

[Cover Only](http://s16.postimg.org/fcm9gswdx/Catholic_frank_cover.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe in the podfic water again by podding old favorites. The authors I'm podding all have a blanket permission policy in place.


End file.
